Mass effect: Immortals Forever
by JohnTheWarrior123
Summary: (Remake being made)What happens if Shepard becomes a ruthless businessman on his quest to make his company the greatest in the galaxy many enemies turned allies in this awesome adventure spanning all the mass effect games prepare for a wild ride! (AU) (Businessman Shepard) (History doesn't go according to plan)
1. Chapter 1

Hello i do not own mass effect and i never will but i do own the the characters i made myself or businesses. anyway everyone this is a story i had in my head for a while. It takes place in a AU version mass effect which is what i really like the most about it. I'll be developing my version of Shepard to his fullest potential. Yes this is AU history will deviate greatly from the original timeline of mass effect at least with Shepard and what he does throughout the story, I'll spoil 2 things humanity can live much longer then normal instead of 150 years its 500 (i'll explain that later) and the reapers and a lot of events don't happen when they were suppose to.

* * *

2154:Jonathan Shepard is born.

2172:Jonathan Shepard enlists in the alliance military along with his friend David.

2173:Shepard is dishonorably discharged from the military along with his friend David.

2174:Shepard goes to college for an MBA.

2178:Jonathan Shepard graduates college and goes on to get a loan for 1,500,000 credits.

2179:Jonathan Shepard starts his own business naming it the immortals inc. He proceeds to buyout a small weapons manufacturing company crota weapons for 1,000,000 credits and with the remaining 500,000 credits he had he bought out a startup company called Division armory and manufacturing.

2180:The Skyllian blitz occurs, Meanwhile Shepard sees a boom in sales from his two acquisitions he makes back all of the money within a year and repays the bank.

2180:Shepard begins selling crota weapons to the Systems alliance and private armies or organizations such as the blue suns. Shepard with most of the money he makes from his businesses and contracts from outside sources begins to scout out promising prospects for him to invest or buyout. Within 2 weeks he found a nice startup company that is trying to improve communication systems (Valhalla communications) Shepard decides to buyout the startup for 900,000 credits, He also begins scouting a possible headquarters for his growing organization.

2181:Shepard buys 150 acres of land in Virginia out of prying eyes of the city and governments. Shepard also begins construction on The immortals HQ on his land.

2182:Shepard begins negotiations with his old friend David to acquire his private military group known as Cat6 primarily people who were discharged from the systems alliance military or criminals join cat6.

2183:The systems alliance discovers a prothean beacon with a large amount of medical technology in it. They systems alliance hides the discovery and brings it back to R&D. The immortals inc Acquires Cat6. Shepard's Immortals HQ has finished construction fully equipped with a medical wing, security wing and research and development wing. Shepard begins hiring scientists and medical personnel leaving cat6 to take care of security.

2184:The systems alliance has made large leaps in the medical field predicting the new tech they have discovered will allow humans to live at least to the age of 500 further testing is required before injecting people with the serum that will allow such a amazing feat. Shepard buys out a startup mining company known as Apex mining. Shepard also begins to practice along side the cat6 soldiers to improve his combat prowess.

2185:Shepard orders his scientists to begin researching new armor and weaponry for his cat6 and businesses to start producing. Shepard makes the largest acquisition he has ever made and acquires the Canadian company North Starportation a company that makes spacecrafts and star ports for around 20 billion credits.

2186:Shepard begins talks with a law firm group known as Jefferson and associates. Later that year shepard acquires the law firm for 15 million credits. Shepard's research group has improved crota fire arms (primarily in stability and fire rate) also the research group has made large improvements to the armor and shielding of cat6 armor allowing the shielding to take 15 hits before fully dissipating and the armor being able to withstand 5 heavy sniper rounds before breaking. The system alliance begins testing trials of the serum in rodents then in apes.

2187:A rather quiet year for Immortals inc. Starportation has made a lot of progress because of Immortals inc and has been designing new ships for the company primarily for the cat6 group stealth transports and better fighters. Shepard's research group begins researching possible VI improvements and better air crafts for cat6 to use.

2188:Shepard orders the construction of a airstrip to be built on his land,an air craft hanger, military barracks and allows the petal construction company to build homes for the employees that work at the immortals HQ on the land.

2189:Shepard celebrates his 38 birthday with the entire staff, Shepard acquires Nova communications and merges it with Valhalla communications vastly improving the company's communication systems. Jonathan Shepard buys out another round of 'Key' businesses for his company those being Virginian Aero corporation a company that specializes in air crafts and air craft weaponry,Vanguard armor and shield depot a company that is all across human space they store many armor brands and shield makers, and finally Ark weaponry the only company in the galaxy to experiment and develop electric weaponry.

2190:Construction of the airstrip, air craft hanger and military barracks are complete the houses will be completed by next year. Shepard now one of the richest men in alliance space begins looking towards the stars for his investments. He first invests in the colony of Eden prime buying 50 acres of land and building a new Headquarters there dubbing it Immortals interstellar branch. Multiple space stations are ordered to be built around worlds such as Eden prime, Bekenstein, and Benning. Each station fully equipped with research staff,medical, and Security teams at the ready. The immortals research group has made greater improvements to the VIs allowing them to have more personality and greater thought process.

2191:The alliance releases the 'Miracle' serum granting humans a possible 500 years of life. The alliance sends a team to Eden prime to extract a recently discovered prothean beacon a council spectre goes with the alliance team. While this occurs Immortals inc acquires a new military group known as The Titans specializing in heavy weapons and heavy armor they are mostly comprised of n7 failures and heavy weapon specialists.

2191:On Eden prime the Immortals interstellar branch construction site was caught in a blast destroying at least 500,000 credits worth of workers, supplies, and damaged land. Shepard orders his cat6 and titan teams to scout out the area and dig up any information they can on who destroyed the site. The teams come back with security cam feed of geth setting up bombs all over the dig site also planting bombs close to the new immortals HQ.

2191:Shepard leaves his advanced VI to continue running immortals inc in his stead. While he goes out with his soldiers to deal geth situation at eden prime.

* * *

'The geth beyond the veil. Personally i am amazed and frightened to hear about it myself but then again they blew up a lot of credits and good working men and women. After being in the business for so many years i'm use to corporate espionage and the such. But geth destroying things outside the veil i must figure out why they did this and hopefully secure some geth specimen for my secret AI project hopefully secure that beacon as well' Shepard thought

* * *

Shepard placed on his armor and grabbed the latest prototype weapons from the R&D lab. Shepard always believed it better to get something done yourself rather then send some idiot to do it for you. "Still can't believe the geth are beyond the veil" Shepard said to no one in particular.

Shepard's VI Athena popped up on his Omnitool "It's quite amazing Shepard" Athena said in a upbeat tone

Shepard should have changed her personality matrix but she was rather cute her tiny avatar having black hair green eyes and the biggest. Before Shepard could finish his last thought Athena gave his arm a tiny shock.

"Damn it Athena, How do you know i'm thinking about you in a negative way" shepard said rubbing his wrist

"A woman's intuition" Athena said with a grin

"But you're a VI" Shepard said while receiving another shock

"Ouch damn it! okay okay i'm sorry Athena i know how much you hate being called a VI" shepard said with a sigh

Athena was a VI but a extremely experimental one bordering near AI status. Shepard chose her to be his personal VI on missions she also runs the company in his stead unlike him she can be in two places at once.

"So Athena give me the run down again, Who is going to be my pilot for this mission and the other 2 members for the ground team" Shepard said scrolling through his omnitool for names.

"The pilot is Jeff Moreau he prefers to go by Joker." Athena said displaying a image of Joker

"Why did he join the immortals?" Shepard said curiously

"Jeff was dishonorably discharged due to a flying incident." Athena said giggling "He was rather drunk while flying and nearly killed multiple people while flying"

"So a flying drunk. What's so special about him?" Shepard said scrolling to the next dossier

"Oh besides that incident he is self proclaimed best pilot in alliance space. He wouldn't be exactly wrong about it besides that 1 incident he has a rather good record. He also has a disease known as Vrolik syndrome it causes extreme bitterness in his bones" Athena said feeling bad for the man

"Okay, who else do we got?" Shepard said glancing at Athena

"Okay we have Ashley Williams she is related general Williams of the alliance military." Athena said pulling up an image of Ashley

"Wait why would she join the immortals if she has such good connections to higher ups?"

"If you would let me continue" Athena's avatar face palmed

"General Williams failed at shanxi back during the first contact war his name was ruined after that. She joined the immortals due to a dishonorable discharge. She was fighting her superiors and comrades due to differences on the topic of aliens"

"What do you mean by differences?" Shepard said scratching his head

"Shepard she is a member of Terra firma she dislikes aliens not as extremely as many of the other members but she doesn't like them"

"Ah so a racist. What's so special about her?"

"I'm actually glad you asked. She is a fire arms specialist she is amazing at it. She prefers medium armor"

'So my pilot is a cripple and i have an alien hater on my team oh god whats next' Shepard thought

"What else do you have for me Athena?" Shepard asked thinking of the infinite possibilities

"Kaidan alenko formerly an alliance marine" Athena said while pulling up his image

"What's wrong with him? the others seemed to have pretty obvious problems this guy seems normal from what i'm reading here"

"Nothing actually he was injured in the line of duty a few years back but thanks to our technology we were able to help rehabilitate him and now he is one of the most respected immortal soldiers we have" Athena said showing all of his latest achievements

"Huh alright i like this guy already. What's special about him?"

"Well he is a biotic and a crack shot with a pistol" Athena said showing Shepard clips of Kaidan's training sessions

"Alright thanks Athena"

"Always happy to be of service Shepard" Athena said before disappearing from his omnitool

* * *

 **3 hours Later**

Jeff, Kaidan, and ashley were walking down the hall.

"I wonder whats the boss's personality" Joker said thinking of the boss being a corrupt business man

"Joker he is a good guy i mean come on he allowed the 3 of us to be on this top secret mission" Kaidan said checking over the dossier again

'The boss is a good guy joker doesn't understand this without him i wouldn't even have a left leg anymore' Kaidan thought to himself

"Kaidan's right joker. Without him we all, Everyone in the immortals wouldn't even have jobs" Ashley said

"I guess i just can't trust someone with a bigger pay check then me. But you guys are right without him i wouldn't be able to fly anymore" Joker said thinking of what life would be like without flying.

The 3 immortals arrived at the boss's door the first to enter was Kaidan then followed Joker and Ashley.

"salute!" Screamed kaidan

All 3 of them saluted to the boss behind the desk.

"At ease" said Shepard

"I'm you're each wondering why i choose the 3 of you to join me on this top secret mission. I won't lie to you if we are caught the immortals could be finished" Shepard said stating a true fact

If the immortals were caught by the council or the systems alliance stealing a Prothean beacon or geth it could go bad. The council and systems alliance could understand them going there just to check on the headquarters construction site or simply retaliating against the Geth for destroying most of the stuff there but physically taking them to experiment on and the beacon it could all go down hill from there.

"I choose you 3 because you are the best the immortals have to offer, You all will be with me on this mission do i make myself clear"

"Yes sir!" They all said at once

"Good, the mission we are going on is to Eden prime i'm sure you each know of the 2nd headquarters we were going to build there yes?" Shepard said pulling up a picture of the construction site

"Yes sir, I heard the site would be equipped with an even bigger staff then the original. What happened to the site sir?" Kaidan asked

"This is what happened Kaidan" Shepard said while pulling security feed from 1 of the soldiers of the site

* * *

 **Eden Prime**

 **2nd immortals headquarters**

Jacob Taylor a immortals spec ops agent was in a bad situation first geth appeared and wiped out the majority of alliance soldiers or was currently engaged with them. Then an explosion knocked Jacob out of his thoughts.

"Good god.." Jacob said shocked

A explosion took out half of the construction site along with it the majority of workers in it. I have to get this info to the big boss himself

Jacob turned on his Omnitool camera and started broadcasting to Immortals space command center (in orbit around Eden prime)

"Please we need reinforcements here, I'm Spec ops agent Jacob Taylor we are currently engaged with multiple geth combatants. God..." Jacob said while looking up

The camera panned up to a giant ship and just like that the Camera feed cuts.

* * *

"Sir, What in the fuck was that?" Ashley said her eyes nearly popping out from her skull

Shepard didn't know what to say either, Whatever that thing was the alliance couldn't take it out but the difference between the alliance and the immortals was simple the immortals weren't bound to the council laws anything goes.

"I don't know what to tell you the truth, but i do intend to find out." Shepard said while grabbing the rest of his gear.

"Now we have 3 objectives. The first is find out what happened to Spec ops agent Jacob Taylor, The second is to capture a geth, and finally if possible locate and take the prothean beacon for the immortals" Shepard said reading off the dossier

"Do you all understand what is at risk here? they attacked us the immortals we will get our revenge for the fallen immortals!" Shepard said angrily

Shepard fully understood once the information that the immortals were attacked that many other rivals would attempt something against them.

"Yes sir!" they all said

"Good now lets go" Shepard said walking past them to the door.

* * *

 **Immortal Transport ship**

Shepard stared out into space the final frontier as people back in the 21st century called it. 'I simply call it profit and acquisition everything in space is for the taking and i plan on just doing that taking whatever i want and acquiring whatever i wish.' Shepard was broken out of his thoughts by Athena.

"Shepard, We are nearing the landing site. i suggest suiting up now" Athena said before disappearing from his Omnitool

"Alright everyone we know what to do get in and do the objectives if possible we can add more side objectives when needed" Shepard said before he opened up the ship's door

"Yes sir!" Ashley and Kaidan shouted

"Joker stay in the air only come get us when we completed the objectives" Shepard said

"Yes sir" Joker said before automatically shutting the door and flying up into the air

Shepard took point for the group he pulled out the highly experiment Arc rifle it's suppose to fry a geth easily. Shepard saw the destruction everywhere in the distance you could see that massive ship. "God look at that thing the alliance couldn't even punch a hole through it" Shepard said staring at the alliance artillery gun still firing at the ship.

"What the hell are those?" Kaidan said looking at the odd floating creatures

Athena popped up from Shepard's omnitool "Those would be Gas bags as the locals call them. They are rather harmless just don't shoot them and it will be fine." Athena said and disappeared

"Good lord what happened here?" Ashley said staring at the deformed human bodies

Shepard took point once again and moved forward. 3 minutes later Shepard ordered the group to stop and looked around in the distance was a gas bag. Shepard ordered the group to move ahead Ashley taking point moving ahead slightly 2 geth drones of some kind appeared and started firing at her. Shepard dived in and fired at both of the drones with the arc rifle it burned through them quite easily.

"You okay Williams?" Shepard said recharging his rifle

"Yes.. and thank you sir, You really saved me there if you didn't dive in i would have certainly been Swiss cheese" Ashley said blushing behind her helmet

"No problem Williams lets keep moving we got a job to do here" Shepard said

The group moved ahead and encountered another drone which Kaidan took down with his pistol. Once the group got to a hill in the distance they could see a immortal soldier running from geth drones he was shot in the back but his shield absorbed the blast and continued running and slid on the ground and fired upon them taking them both out. But sadly the spec ops soldier saw what the geth were doing to a human they were placing him on some sort of spike it did something to them turn them into something else.

The spike pierced through the human's chest. The spec ops soldier ran behind cover holding his rifle close to him the geth slowly encroached his position.

Shepard and his group pushed up to assist the soldier firing upon the geth allowing the soldier to slowly retreat towards Shepard and his group. The geth were easily destroyed thanks to the arc rifle shepard took off his helmet to salute the spec ops soldier.

"Thank you boss without you and your soldier's help i would be dead for sure" Jacob said

"Shepard this is Jacob Taylor the soldier from the security feed he is one of our objectives" Athena said

"Your VI is correct, I been trying to figure out whats been going on for a few hours now still i don't know a thing i been moving around the dig site trying to assist the alliance soldiers hopefully doing a small amount of damage to the Geth" Jacob said while reloading his gun

"The geth haven't been outside the veil for nearly 300 years why now?"

"They probably came for the beacon thats the only thing really here worth of value besides the construction site" jacob said

"The dig site is over that rise" Jacob said pointing in its direction

"We could use your help jacob" Shepard said thinking of the close calls they had so far

"Alright boss whatever you need"

"Alright lets move out!" Shepard said

The team moved over to the rise and encountered rather heavy geth resistance but they were no match for the immortals. After dispatching the group of geth a single geth unit was still intact and alive.

"Joker this is Shepard, Get a Cat6 team down here to secure this geth intact bring it on board and make sure all attempts at hacking are stopped. Also make sure cat6 delivers it to the egg heads at R&D" Shepard said

"Alright sir"Joker said over the mic

Shepard and the group got to where the beacon was supposed to be but it wasn't there. "Jacob wasn't it suppose to be here?" Shepard said

"They must of moved it to a safer location" Kaidan said

"I agree sir it only makes sense Jacob has been doing some serious damage to them as of late" Ashley said

"I recommend we check out the research camp its just on top of this ridge up the ramps"

"You think anyone there got out?" Shepard asked

"Maybe but i doubt it, there was a lot of geth activity there an hour ago" Jacob said

The group moved up the ridge to see 3 giant spikes with deformed humans on them as the group got closer the spikes pulled down and the deformed humans started to pull themselves off the spikes and began to attack the group.

Shepard found out the hard way the arc rifle isn't effective on the husks he took to call them and switched to his crota shotgun (looks like the executioner shot gun just better in stability and accuracy) and fired upon the husks.

after taking care of the husks the group saw a single building the other beside it was destroyed the building contained some highly experimental weapon mods which Shepard took note of and placed them into a container.

The group moved ahead afterwards down the hill to hear a gunshot coming from the nearby space port a large amount of geth forces came rushing from the port and attacked the group.

"God they never stop coming do they?" Ashley said while spraying her assault rifle at 2 geth who were attempting to push on their position.

"I don't think so Williams" Shepard said firing 2 arc blasts at 3 geth soldiers

After about 10 minutes of fighting they finally defeated the geth at the hill. They moved down the hill just at the base they saw a building "Jacob hack into that door mainframe" Shepard ordered

After 3 minutes the door finally opened

"Everybody stay calm out there. We're coming out. We're not armed." said cole

"is it safe? are they gone?" asked the female farmer

"We took down the ones at least around here should be safe" Shepard said

"Those things were crawling all around the shed. They would have found us for sure. We owe you our lives." Cole said

"I-I still can't believe it. When we saw that ship i thought it was all over." said the female farmer

"It showed up right before the attack. Knew it was trouble the second i saw it. So we made break for the sheds." Cole said

"Tell me what you know of the attack it would really help" Shepard said

"The three of us were working the crops when that ship showed up. we just saw it and ran. I don't know what happened to the rest of the crew."

"They were by the garage. Over by the spaceport. Right where that ship came down no way they survived" the other man finally spoke up

"You don't know that! We survived, If they made it to the garage, They could've had a fighting chance!" The woman said

"Do you know where the beacon is?"

"Before we ran we saw them take it into the space port if you rush you can probably catch up to the ones who took it" Cole said

"Do you know why they attacked the Immortals new headquarters?" Shepard asked

"No clue i guess it was a problem if it was nearby" Cole said

"I gotta go" Shepard said

"Hey Cole. We're just a bunch of farmers. These guys are soldiers. Maybe we should give them the stuff.

"Geez, Blake you gotta learn when to shut up!" Cole said angrily

"Do you have something to say Cole?" Shepard asked

"Some guys a the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring. Nothing major. In exchange for a cut of the profits, we let them store packages in our sheds."

"I'm not with the military Cole. I'm the CEO of the immortals i would like in on that smuggling ring" Shepard said thinking of all the profits he could possibly gain by working with the local farmers on hiding the more illegal items his company sells

"What would be the split?" Cole asked

"How about 60% for me and the rest you guys have" Shepard said he thought it was a fair deal they get paid a handsome amount and he doesn't have to worry about a farmer blabbing to the police over the immortals bring in illegal items. If he his company was caught distributing the items on Eden prime it would be horrible for the reputation of the immortals why not let the farmers take the risk and smuggle it for them.

"Sounds like a deal to me" Cole and Shepard shook hands to cement the deal.

"Oh and here some highly experimental weapon mods we were just gonna keep them but it would do better for you Mr. Shepard" Cole said while handing him the mods

"Thanks. This should help" Shepard said while noting the mods and storing them into the container.

"Good luck" said Cole

Shepard and his team moved up the space port's stairs and encountered a dead body of a turian who carried the spectre insignia.

"A turian? You know him jacob?"

"No i never encountered any turians here. Although i did see a shuttle about an hour before you all arrived here it could have been his" Jacob said

"That would have been good information to tell us earlier Jacob" Shepard said "But it doesn't matter now even if we knew he would of died anyway" Shepard said

"Joker get a cat6 team here we got a dead turian bag him we need to report this to the council." Shepard said

"Something's moving! Over behind those crates!" Ashley said

They all pulled out there weapons and aimed them "Wait don't-shoot! i'm one of you i'm human." Powell said

"What are you doing sneaking back there?" Shepard said

"I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures." Powell said

"My name's Powell. I saw what happened to that turian. The other one shot him."

"I need to know how this turian died" Shepard said

"The other one got here first. He was waiting when that other turian showed up. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other. Powell said scratching his head

"That turian seemed to relax. He let his guard down and Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind the crates."

"I was told that the Prothean beacon was brought up to the spaceport what happened to it?" Shepard said

"It's over on the other platform. Probably where that guy Saren was headed. He hopped on the cargo train right after he killed the other turian."

"I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First that damn mother ship showed up. Then the attack." Powell said

"They killed everyone. Everyone if i hadn't been behind the crates i'd be dead too!" Powell said upset

"Why did you hide behind the crates?" Shepard asked

"Well i was taking a nap during my shift and" before powell could finish

"So you're lazy ass survived while everyone else died" Ashley said

"Look i run a smuggling ring here at the space port i was just tired due to all the stress i had recently" Powell said

"I know about the ring Powell Cole told me all about it. Don't worry i want in. Just talk to Cole i already setup the deal"

"Oh alright can i go now?" Powell said

"Yes just make sure to expand the ring i'll be bringing in a lot of illegal items"

"Alright oh and here this is some prototype pistol some small time company was making doesn't matter now they got destroyed when that ship came anyway" Powell handed the weapon to Shepard before walking off

Shepard placed the prototype weapon in the container. "Athena the Egg heads are going to have a field day with all those highly experimental tech we keep finding" Shepard said laughing

Shepard and his groups moved forward into the spaceport and encountered a lot of geth resistance. Shepard fired up a geth juggernaut that came smashing through his cover the arc rifle barely did anything to it.

Kaidan fired a pull at the juggernaut and Jacob used warp on the juggernaut destroying it almost instantly

"Are you alright boss?" said Kaidan

"I'm fine thanks for the help guys" Shepard said recharging his rifle

The group moved down the walk way and onto a train.

* * *

"Set the charges. destroy the entire colony. Leave no evidence that we were here." Saren said to the geth soldier

Saren walked up the the Prothean beacon and was pulled up by it.

* * *

Shepard and his group were still on the train but saw a geth planting an explosive as soon as they got off the train Shepard ordered ashley to disable to bomb while the rest of the team disable the rest.

They encountered great resistance by the geth forces but disabled each of the bombs saving the colony. they moved up and found a ramp. They went down the ramp and found a few remaining geth and a few husks protecting the beacon. They made quick work of the geth and husks and went to secure the beacon.

"Joker this is shepard the beacon is secure sound cat6 team to secure it"

"This is amazing. An actual working piece of Prothean technology. Unbelievable!" Kaidan said ecstatically

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." Jacob said

"Something had to activate it" Ashley said as she moved closer to it

As she moved closer to it the beacon lifted her up into the air. Her body moved uncontrollably to the beacon. Shepard ran up and pulled Ashley away from the beacon. Being lifted up in her place.

What Shepard saw he could never describe it was death and destruction chaos everywhere. Whatever it was he couldn't explain it. The beacon exploded and launched Shepard backwards. "This is ground team we need immediate transport Immortal eagle is down!" Ashley shouted to Joker

* * *

 **On board Saren's ship**

An asari woman walked up towards Saren.

"We identified the ship that touched down on Eden Prime. It was a transport ship. A human Immortal vessel." The Matriarch said

"it was under the command of a man known as Shepard" The matriarch said

"They managed to save the colony" The matriarch said

"And the beacon?" Saren asked

"One of the humans may have used it."

"Argh! Rarh! Argh!" Saren got up knocking things over and placed his talons on the asari's face

"This human must be elimated." Saren said angrily

* * *

 **Immortals Eden Prime Space station**

Shepard slowly woke up and heard Ashley's voice

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up." Ashley said to the doctor

Shepard slowly got up and placed his hand on his head

"You had us worried there boss. How are you feeling." Chakwas said

"I have a massive headache besides that i'm fine how long was i knocked out?" Shepard asked

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon i think." Chakwas said

"It's my fault boss. I must have triggered some kind of security field when i approached it. You had to push me out of the way. " Ashley said

"You didn't know it what would of happened don't blame yourself Ashley" Shepard said

"Actually, We don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out." Chakwas said

"The beacon exploded. A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. The spec ops guy and Kaidan carried you back here to the ship." Ashley said

"I appreciate you guys, Thanks a lot" Shepard said to the team

"Physically, you're fine. But i detected some rather unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves."

"I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming."

"I don't know what i saw doctor whatever that beacon showed me it's not clear."

"Hmm. I better add this to my report. It may serve as a good reference. Ah Captain Davis" Chakwas said to the captain who walked in

Captain davis was a tall fair skinned man when he was younger the ladies surely loved him. "How is the boss doing?" Captain davis said

"All the readings look normal. I'd said the boss is going to be fine." Chakwas said

"Glad to hear it. Boss, I need to speak with you in private" Davis said

"Aye, Aye, Captain I'll be in the mess if you need me." Ashley said before saluting and marching away.

"Sounds like that beacon hit you rather hard. Boss. You certain you're alright?" Davis said with concern

"I'll live, i just feel bad about all of the workers the immortals lost down there" Shepard said

"I'm not gonna lie to you boss. Things look bad. That spectre you had us bring in is dead. That beacon is destroyed and the geth are invading and destroyed our construction site. The Council is going to want answers." Davis said

"I didn't do anything wrong neither did the Immortals. Hopefully the council can figure that out." Shepard said

"You know the immortals and it's lawyers will stand behind you Shepard. You're a damned hero saving Eden Prime. That's not why i'm here. It's Saren, That other turian." Davis said

"Saren's a spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue."

"A rogue spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans. Sir i use to work with him and a another human named David Anderson he killed Anderson. i know enough about Saren to be worried." Davis said

"Why does he hate humans?" Shepard said

"He thinks we're growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way. Most of them don't do anything about it." Davis said

"But Saren allied himself with the geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon.

"Boss you were there just before that beacon exploded. Did you notice anything? a lead that could tell us Saren could be after?" Davis said

"I'm not certain it's just a bunch of jumbled images i can't make it out i'm sorry" Shepard said

"We have to report everything that happened to the council Boss." Davis said

"What are we going to tell them?" Shepard said

"We have no clue what was in that beacon many possible items could be in it but whatever it was, Saren took it." Davis said

"But i know Saren more then anyone else. His reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack on Eden Prime and the Immortals is an act of war!" Davis said

"He has whatever was in that beacon. He also has an army of geth at his command and he won't stop till he utterly wiped out humanity and the immortals from the galaxy."

"The immortals can stop him no matter what" Shepard said determined to stop Saren

"It's not that easy boss. He is a spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything that's why we need at least council support on this boss" Davis said

"We may not be bound to their laws but most of the things you own boss are in alliance space they could seize those properties so you need to be careful about what you do boss." Davis said

"If we prove Saren's gone wrong and the council will get rid of his Spectre status." Shepard stated

"I'll get our top people in contact with Humanity's ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the citadel though be ready when that happens. Davis said

* * *

 **Shepard's private transport ship**

"We should be getting close" Davis said

Shepard walked up the the cockpit and saw joker navigating the ship to the citadel

"Good timing. Boss. I was just about to bring us into the citadel. see all that tax payer money at work. Joker said

As joker said that the ship went through the mass relay into the widow system.

"Look at the size of that ship!" Ashley said

"That's the council flag ship the Ascension" said Kaidan

"Look at that damn thing it weapons could rip through anything in the alliance fleet." Ashley said

"At least immortal tech and armor can withstand that giant" said Shepard

"We should test that out one day boss" said joker

"Citadel control this is ISV Transport requesting permission to land." Joker said

"Standby for clearance. Immortal" said citadel control

"Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an alliance operator."

"Roger. Alliance tower. Immortal out." Said joker

"Immortal this is alliance tower please proceed to dock."

The immortal transport ship proceeded to dock up.

* * *

 **Citadel Ambassador Undina's Office**

"This is an outrage the council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!" Ambassador undina said

"The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the terminus systems, Ambassador." The salarian councilor said

"Humanity was well aware of what could have happened if they colonized in the traverse" The asari councilor said.

"What about Saren? You can't just Ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!" Udina said

"You don't get to make demands of the council. Ambassador." The turian councilor said

"Citadel security is investigating your claims against the the spectre saren. We will discuss C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before." The Asari councilor said.

"Captain davis. It's good to see you. I see you brought your boss and his team with you." Udina said

"They were all there. They know more then i would about what happened down there" Davis said

"At least you convinced the council to give us an audience" Shepard said

"They weren't happy about it. Saren is their top agent. They don't like him being accused of acts of treason. Udina said

"Saren is a threat to the human race. Every planet humanity has is a target for him!" Shepard said angrily

"The council must listen to the Immortals we brought hard evidence and a witness" Shepard said

"Settle down Shepard. You've already done more then enough to Jeopardize humanity." Udina said

"Whatever happened on Eden Prime caused an alliance ground team and a spectre to die and the beacon to be destroyed."

"That's Saren's fault not his" Davis said

"Then we better hope S-Sec finds evidence to support Shepard's claim. Otherwise the council might find an excuse to limit humanity in the council."

"Come with me Davis. I want to go over a few things before the hearing." Undina said

"Shepard meet us at the citadel tower the top level. I'll make sure you have clearance" Udina said as he was walking away with Davis

"And that's why politicians suck." Ashley said

Shepard and his team waited for Shepard's witness to arrive. After an hour Powell arrived.

"Alright Powell thanks for coming you'll be useful in the hearing." Shepard said

"No problem Boss i hope i am able to help."

Shepard and his team and Powell went up to the citadel tower.

* * *

 **Citadel Tower**

When entering the tower a Turian S-Sec officer was arguing with the executor.

"Saren is hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them." Garrus said

"stall the council? Don't be stupid! Your investigation is over Garrus." Executor Pallin said as he walked away

"CEO of the immortals Shepard? I'm Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." Garrus said

"You were talking to the executor right?" Shepard said

"Yes my boss head of citadel security he'll be presenting my findings on Saren to the council.

"Seems like you really want to bring him down." Shepard said

"I really don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way a gut feeling as you humans call it" Garrus said

"But he is a spectre and just about everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence." Garrus said

"Luckily i have an eye witness with me who saw Saren" Shepard said

Garrus looked stunned for a moment then did the turian equivalent of a smirk "This is good Shepard give them hell i'll be rooting for you" Garrus said as he walked off

"Boss i think the council is ready for us" Jacob said

Shepard and his team walked towards the hearing area and saw Davis.

"The hearing has already let's go" Davis said

Shepard and his team walked up the stairs to see the council.

"The geth attack on Eden Prime and The immortals is of some concern but nothing indicates Saren was involved in any way.

"The investigation by citadel council turned up no evidence to support your claim of treason." said the turian Councillor

"The Eye witness saw him kill the other turian spectre in cold blood!" Udina said

"Yea i did. He shot him when his back was turned he dropped his guard" said Powell

"We've read the Eden Prime reports. Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockworker is hardly compelling proof. said the salarian councilor

"I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow spectre and friend." Saren said

"That just let you catch him off guard!" Shouted Powell

"Davis is here you always seem to be in the same room when humanity makes false claims against me." Saren said

"And this must be your boss Jonathan Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed." Saren said

"The immortals mission and Alliance mission to Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could have known about the beacon was if you were there" Shepard said replaying the events of Eden Prime in his head

"When Nihlus died, Any and all his files passed onto me. I read the report about the alliance mission i was unimpressed." Saren said scoffing

"But what can you expect from a human? Especially these silly immortals messing around in something that doesn't concern them!" Saren said angrily

"It does concern the immortals especially when more then 50 workers belonging to our company are killed! You turian fuck!" Shepard shouted angrily

"As you can tell Saren despises humanity it's the only reason why he would attack Eden Prime!" Shepard said

"Your species needs to learn it's place. Shepard You're not ready to join the Council. And your Company isn't ready to be in politics!" Saren shouted

"Shepard's company's dealings in Politics is not the purpose of this meeting." The Asari councilor said

"This meeting seems to have no purpose. The humans are wasting your time. Councilor. And mine." Saren said

"Councilors open your eyes Saren is hiding behind his spectre status!" Shepard said

"What we need Shepard is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing." The salarian council said

"There is still one last issue Shepard saw something before the beacon knocked him out"

"Are we allowing hallucinations as evidence now? How can i defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?" Saren said

"I agree. Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence, not vivid imaginings and reckless speculation." the turian councilor said

"Do you have anything else to say Jonathan Shepard?" the salarian councilor asked

"You made your choice just realize I'll come back with hard evidence and expose Saren!" Shepared shouted

"The council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres has been denied." The asari councilor said

"I'm glad to see justice served" Saren said before his Hologram disappearing

"This meeting is adjourned" The asari councilor said.

* * *

 **Ambassador Udina's office**

"It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing. Captain Davis. You and Saren have too much history especially after Anderson died. It made the council question our motives." Udina said

"I know Saren that bastard will do anything to bring down humanity. He is working with the geth for that reason" Davis said

"Every thing humanity has is at risk even our home world isn't safe" Davis said

"Tell me what happened between you and Saren"

"Me and my best friend Anderson worked on a mission with him. It went sour i can't say much here but just know because of him Anderson died" Davis said

"What's the next step?" Shepard asked

"As a spectre he is virtually untouchable. We need some way to expose him." Udina said

"What about garrus that C-Sec investigator we saw him arguing with the executor"

"Yea that's right he was asking for the executor to stall the council so he could finish his report" Ashley said

"Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." Jacob said

"Any idea where we could find him?" Shepard said

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track down Garrus down. His name is Harkin." Udina said

"Good idea udina" Davis said

"Shepard i must talk with you in private when you're done with davis" Udina said walking off

"I know you want to hear the rest about Saren and me. Saren he killed a lot of innocent people 20 years ago he accused me and Anderson of it. So me and Anderson tried to kill him it didn't work Anderson died in an explosion and i was in a coma for 5 years" said Davis

"I did read something about a coma when i read your medical sheet a while back. So that's why"

"Yes but go talk with Udina it sounds important." said Davis

Shepard ordered his team to stay outside the Ambassador's door while he talks to Udina.

"So what is it you need Ambassador?" Shepard said

"I wanted you to know the alliance cannot support you but i am sending your company a big donation to hopefully help with your efforts against saren" Udina said

"I understand Ambassador, i guess the alliance doesn't want to get their hands dirty"

"As a species we must stick together but sadly my hands are currently tied i won't be able to support you or convince the alliance to help you" Udina said while sitting down

"Do you want any brandy Shepard?" Udina asked while fishing out some of his Fine brandy

"Sure Ambassdor" Shepard said while the Ambassador was filling up two cups

Shepard took a sip of the Brandy "Shepard you may not be a spectre but you don't follow their laws your company is protected in human space so anything you do in council space you'll be fine in human space but if you and your company is caught we can't help you but we will protect you with the promise of asylum and the protection of your companies" Undina said

"Thanks ambassador. I always knew you were a good guy" Shepard said while finishing off his Brandy

"No problem Shepard I'll be in touch if anything comes up" Udina said

"And one more thing Shepard, if you ever find anything relating to plans on attacking the alliance please send it forward to me on a secure line" Udina said

"I'll make sure to do that have a nice day Ambassador" Shepard said making a mental note in his head

* * *

Shepard walked out of the Ambassadors office and saw Kaidan and Jacob arm wrestling and ashley being the referee.

"Alright guys we gotta go to Chora's den to meet up with Some S-Sec guy named harkin lets go" Said Shepard

"Yes Sir!" They said quickly breaking up the arm wrestle.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story i worked hard on it. And sorry for using a lot of the lines from the game i am trying to deviate from some things that happened and making new dialogue for certain scenes doesn't seem that important so reusing old lines and just adding a few new things seems like the best option for now please review and tell me what you think of the story! :D


	2. Immortals Codex

Hello everyone expect a real chapter at any random point i'll release them when i feel like writing. This is just a codex for the immortals i wanna explain the company a tad.

* * *

 **Immortals inc.**

CEO: Jonathan Shepard

 **Subsidiaries of Immortals inc.**

Crota Weapons (Weapon Manufacturer)

Division armory and manufacturing (Armor Manufacturer)

Valhalla communications (Communications company)

Cat6 (Private military)

North Starportation (Spaceship and star port Manufacturer)

Jefferson and associates (Law firm)

Virginian Aero corporation (Aircraft Manufacturer)

Vanguard armor and shield depot (Supply and Armor Supplier/Manufacturer)

Apex mining (Mining Company)

Nova communications (Merged with Valhalla Communications)

Ark weaponry (Weapon manufacturer)

The titans (Private military)

All companies combined make Shepard roughly 150 Billion (this is only because Shepard's armor and weapons are supplied throughout The alliance and Multiple other outside sources. Cat6 is also a big help in making money they steal a lot from the citadel race banks and pirates)

* * *

 **Military Capabilities**

The military of The immortals is led by The Cat6 private military and The titans with roughly 70,000 members in The immortals military it's a well funded fighting force growing at increasing rates.

Most facilities owned or controlled by the Immortals are Protected by Cat6 or the titans.

The naval ability of The immortals is limited due to how long it takes to build multiple large ships

50 Frigates

1 Small Carrier

10 Cruisers

20 Dreadnoughts

(Most of the ships were bought and reequipped with the latest tech the immortals could afford)

* * *

 **Technology and Communications**

Most tech made by the Immortals is top secret mostly making advances in Armor or weapons for their security teams to use, Although Advanced VI's have been in progress for The immortals.

The communication is headed by Valhalla communications using a private and very secure line for Cat6 and many other aspects of The immortals to communicate in private from prying ears of the government or other ease droppers

Shielding technology is another big thing for the Immortals they have made many advances in recent years in armor creation but sadly no real prototypes have been produced as of yet.

* * *

 **Headquarters**

The Immortals currently only have 1 headquarters it's based in Virginia of the Former USA

The base is fully equipped with the latest in technology the immortals have

A single airstrip, A military barracks, Aircraft hanger and soon homes for the employees to live in.

A 2nd base was under construction on Eden Prime before it's destruction by the geth and Saren

New locations for the 2nd base are still undecided (Decide on the 2nd base in the reviews)

* * *

 **Relations**

 **The Systems Alliance**

The Systems alliance and the immortals have a somewhat rocky friendship. The Alliance relies heavily on the Immortals to supply them with weapons to die with Pirate raids and the ever growing tensions between the systems alliance and the council.

The Immortals on the other hand love doing business with the Systems alliance being only their 2nd biggest buyer next to Cerberus

* * *

 **The Citadel Council**

The citadel council actively accuses The immortals for researching and developing AIs which is banned by Citadel Law.

The immortals are indifferent to the council

* * *

 **The Batarian hegemony**

The Immortals make a large amount of money from the Batarians often supplying them with weapons besides that they have no further contact with each other.

* * *

 **The krogans**

The Leader of the immortals actively supports a cure for the Krogan species even attempting to cure it himself but with very slow progress. His company often sends a lot of supply and weaponry to the krogan home world besides this they have no further contact.

* * *

 **The Quarian fleet**

The immortals and quarians have no relations.

* * *

 **Armor**

The armor the basic security teams use are rather light weight and between medium

The special forces of the Immortals wear red and white armor often sporting sub machine guns for fast attacks. (Links up above for what they look go on my profile)

* * *

Well that's all for folks see you in the next chapter (Expect the Immortals codex to be update every once in a while)


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone once again i do not own mass effect or any of its characters expect the ones i made myself

* * *

I don't exactly hate aliens, i think of them as pawns i can use on a chess board taking all the fire my human pieces don't need to take. My counterparts don't realize playing your enemy as an ally works a hell of a lot better then firing at them -Jonathan Shepard.

I heard of an asari that can tell the future while walking out of Ambassador udina's office she may be very useful to my operations on the citadel. But she is just one of the many steps i must take to secure my company's future here in the galaxy. After talking to her i should see harkin or any other possible side objectives.

Shepard and his team walked into the consort offices.

"Welcome. I am Nelyna. I recognize you. You hired many asari and other aliens to work at your company when many other human companies just turn them away. I'm a huge fan of you thanks for hiring my little sister" Nelyna said with a smile

"Would you like me to see when the Consort will be able to meet with you?" Nelyna said

"Why can't i just go in?" Shepard said

"I'm afriad . You must understand even though you are very famous here at the consort office thanks to all the asari you hired. Even so you must understand there are many who seek the Consort's services" Nelyna said

"But if you just wait here i'm sure there are many others here who would love to service you Mr. Shepard. But if you want you can leave your name for the Consort" Neylna said

"Jonathan Shepard CEO of the Immortals inc." Shepard said

"Perfect. You should hear something.. in a few months" Neylna said

"I'm leaving" Shepard said

"Aw. I hope you return again in the future. I would love to service you many of the women here wouldn't mind doing it for free" Neylna said flashing him a beautiful smile

"We always enjoy having new clients such as yourself"

'Neylna.' Sha'ira said

'Yes. Sha'ira?'

'Send the CEO up to see me. I wish to speak with him' Sha'ira said

'Yes. Of course, mistress' Neylna said

"That's a surprise. It appears the Consort has taken an appeal to you. She'd like to meet with you now." Neylna said

"Just head upstairs. She will be waiting for you." Neylna said

Shepard and his team walked past many patrons of the consorts talking about it being there first time and the such. Shepard liked the consorts the way they operate is efficient. {leasing men with comfort is a good practice.

Shepard headed up the stairs with his team he ordered them to stay outside the door while he talked with the consort. Shepard entered the Consort's room.

and carefully approached the consort.

"That's close enough. " Sha'ira said

"I've heard many great things about you. Hiring many asari and other aliens to work for your companies. Your a great man. Especially with your visit to the citadel there was an uproar among the Asari when you arrived on the station" Sha'ira said

"Well i believe all species should have the right to work be it human or not." Shepard said

"I do apologize Jonathan. I do make it my business to know when very important men such as yourself arrive on the station. Many of them become clients." Sha'ira said

"But that isn't why i asked you here"

"I have a problem that could use your expertise" Sha'ira said

"What's the problem?" Shepard asked glancing at her cleavage

"I have a friend. Septimus, a retired turian general. I won't discuss the details, but he wanted me to be more then i could be" Sha'ira said

"We had a falling out. Now he spends his days in Chora's Den drinking and spreading lies about me"

"If you would speak to him as a former soldier and a business man. I believe he would listen to you on this matter" Sha'ira said

"I'll try my best" Shepard said

"That's all i can ask for. Appeal to his sense of honor. Remind him of his position as a general." Sha'ira said

"If you could convince him to stop spreading lies about me i would be very greatful" Sha'ira said exposing her cleavage a bit more to Shepard.

"Now i must ask you to take your leave. I have many clients waiting to see me" Sha'ira said

Shepard stepped out of the Consort's office 'Damn she was hot.' Shepard thought to himself

Shepard received a large shock on his wrist "Damn it Athena what did i do now?" Shepard asked annoyed

Athena looked pissed off about something "Don't worry about it" She said before she disappeared

Shepard and his team walked out of the Consort office. Shepard was thinking of where to go next he now has two objectives inside Chora's den. "Athena, Make sure to mark these objectives for me and to mark any side objectives we find. We need every advantage we can get" Shepard said sending her the details

"Yes sir." Athena said

Shepard and his team made there was over to a little shopping area. Shepard glanced at all of the fine hardware and even noticed some of his products here as well.

A hanar walked up to Shepard and his team.

"Ah human. This one is greatly pleased to see you here in my decadent emporium" The shopkeeper said

"Who are you?" Shepard asked curiously

"This one's face name is Delanynder, though many in this place simply refer to it as Delan" Delan said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jonathan Shepard of Immortals inc."

"This one is honored to meet a business man of your caliber. Would you like to setup a trade with this one?" Delan asked

"I could get some of my finest weapons and armor here in a few hours. How about a 50-50 split on the profits?" Shepard asked

"This one would be honored to accept this offer. Tell your people to bring them items here and I'll start selling them" Delan said

"Perfect nice doing business with you Delan" Shepard said smiling

"I gotta go now see you next time Delan" Shepard said

Shepard and his team made there way over to the bank. A small volus was sitting behind his desk typing something.

"What's this? One of the Earth clan? Ah, a very famous one yes? You are the one they call Shepard" Barla Von said

"You are a very famous businessman, correct? You built your company and a lot of money in a very fast amount of time if my memory serves" Barla Von said

"You have me at a disadvantage here" Shepard said

"Forgive me earth-clan. My name is Barla Von. My job makes it necessary for me to keep informed" Barla Von said

"I am a financial adviser to many important clients here on the Citadel. When someone as important as yourself arrives people take notice."

"So you're into galactic finance? Interesting do you mind being my financial adviser out here in the Citadel? I'll pay greatly" Shepard said pulling out a large amount of credits

"I would be honored Earth-clan just come to me if you need anything business related or information i will be willing to sell you information at a lower price then normal" Barla Von said

"I also offer premium services for clients such as yourself who need someone to conduct business without drawing unwanted attention. Discreet and efficent, That's my motto"

"sounds good" Shepard said shaking Barla's hand

"I'll be in contact Shepard. But i must ask you to go thousands of things to look over" Barla Said

Shepard left Barla's office and Made his way down to the elevator that leads to the wards with his team.

"In light of the recent attacks on Eden Prime and The immortals, many investors are pulling their support for future projects on the planet." said the announcer

"The Systems alliance and many other colonial groups insist that Eden Prime was an Isolated case. Nevertheless colonist numbers have sharply dropped"

"Only if they knew the horrors that await them if the geth have their way" Ashley said

"That's why the immortals will stop them." Kaidan said

Shepard and his team got off the elevator and walked around hearing police officers talking about a criminal named fist.

They arrived in a dimly lit alley way Shepard and his team made their way into the entrance of Chora's den but not before being ambushed by turian assassins.

Shepard fired his assault rifle at one of the Turians who came rushing at them while Kaidan and ashley took care of the remaining assassins.

"Those were Saren's men" Kaidan said

After disposing of the assassins the team made their way through the door once entering they heard the pounding of music and dancing strippers. Bartenders were serving drinks to a variety of species Shepard noticed two krogans talking to each other.

"Back off, Wrex. Fist told us to take you down if you showed up." The bouncer said

"What are waiting for? I'm standing right here" Wrex said with a feral grin

"This is Fist's only chance if he's smart, he'll take it." Wrex stated

"He's not coming out wrex end of story" The bouncer said

"This story is just beginning." Wrex said before walking off and coming near Shepard's group.

"Out of my way humans, I have no quarrel with you." Wrex stated walking off

Athena appeared "Well isn't he the nicest Krogan you'll ever meet" Athena said sarcastically

"What was that all about?" Kaidan asked

"Who knows?" Athena said

"I just don't want to get caught in the middle of two Krogan fighting" Ashley said

Shepard spotted the man fitting the description of Harkin and made his way over to the man.

"Hello your name's Harkin right?" Shepard asked

"Immortals CEO. Hmph why a rich boy like you here with the scum of the galaxy?"

"Just visiting" Shepard said

"Could you help me find someone. A turian C-Sec officer his name is Garrus" Shepard said

"Garrus? You must be trying to take down Saren everyone knows that nut job Garrus has been everywhere on the Citadel tracking down clues" Harkin said

"I know where Garrus is. But it will cost you" harkin said

"How about we make a deal Harkin. I know your a corrupt cop and i know there is definitely more corrupt C-sec on the station, how about you work for me and the immortals you and the other corrupt C-Sec soldiers get paid by my people to gather as much information on certain things going on in the Citadel. You know illegal activities if possible gather illegal tech and other illegal merchandise and give them to the Immortals" Shepard said pulling up 500,000 credits

Harkin stood up and swallowed his drink hard once he was done he smiled at Shepard "I accept the deal. I'll gather as many officers as i can and we'll do as you asked" Harkin said taking the credits and shaking Shepard's hand

"I still want to know where Garrus is" Shepard said

"Oh he was sniffing around Dr. Michel's office. She runs the med clinic on the other side of the wards. Last i heard, he was going back there." Harkin said

"I'm leaving nice doing business with you Harkin" Shepard said walking away

"A pleasure boss" Harkin said before ordering more drinks.

Shepard heard a beeping from his Omnitool "Shepard your getting a call from David"

'well this should be interesting' Shepard thought to himself

"What is it David?" Shepard asked over the secure communications line

"I wanted to let you know the egg heads back in R&D are improving the Arc rifle for you they noticed it wasn't effective against those giant red geth. Oh and Cat6 is looking for new recruits if you find anyone who would be willing to join please send them my way" David said before hanging up

'Well i gotta do his dirty work again. Lovely' Shepard thought to himself

"Shepard. That turian over there matches the description i found of General Septimus" Athena said

"Thanks Athena" shepard said 'I'll grab him some turian brandy that should win him over'

Shepard went over to the bartender and ordered some turian brandy after that he walked over to the drinking turian.

"Shepard of the immortals inc. It's an honor meeting you" Septimus said

"it's a damn shame the alliance discharged you and your friend. What you both did to the batarians they deserved it" Septimus spat with even the mention of Batarians

Shepard handed him the turian brandy, to septimus surprise the brandy was quite amazing.

"So what do you want? No one talks to an odd general look me without a reason"

"I'm here representing Sha'ira's behalf. Your lies are hurting her and her business" Shepard stated

"Good. Her lies have been killing me for days" Septimus sad angrily

"I seen a lot of bad things Shepard and that one is the only one that helps me forget about it and relax" Septimus said

"So why spread lies about her?" Shepard asked

"Because she rejected me. Me! Septimus Oraka. General of the turian fleet" Septimus said

"Stop being pathetic Septimus you are suppose to be an example for your troops" Shepard said

"My troops can kiss my leathery backside. All i wanted to do was retire and be with Sha'ira" Septimus said

"Look, kid. I appreciate the drink and what you're trying to do, but don't waste your time."

"Get a grip General!" Shepard shouted "Your the general of the turian fleet grow some fucking balls" Shepard shouted once more

"If she doesn't want you then forget about her she isn't worth your time anyway" Shepard said one last time

"Thank you Shepard and thanks for the drink I'll stop spreading lies about her." Septimus said

"You're welcome General, i have one more question though" Shepard asked

General septimus looked interested in what Shepard had to say. He placed down his drink and listened carefully.

"I want you to Join the immortals military. I know your retiring soon and i doubt a military man like you wants to retire just remember even if you say no now you'll always have a spot at the immortals" Shepard said

"Kid your a good. You know what i'll join the immortals once i fully retire from the turian military" Septimus stated

"Glad to have you on board with us" Shepard said offering Septimus a immortals card

"See you when your wearing the immortals uniform Septimus" Shepard said walking away.

* * *

"Alright everyone we have our next object lets head to Dr. Michel's clinic" Shepard said

* * *

Hello everyone i hoped you enjoyed thischapter again sorry that i am using lines from the game this will change over time i'm still not use to writing to using dialogue from mass effect helps so i can steer the story in a certain direction mind you this will change as soon as we get off the citadel new dialogue shall be made for characters although a good amount will still be reused from the game.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry it's been a while since i last made a chapter been busy with school and all that good stuff no worries even if i don't upload new chapters for a while i can promise new ones will be on the way whenever i get the chance anyway please review on how good i am doing so far i planned ahead and have many things i wanna do with the story let's see what happens in this chapter.

* * *

 **Outside the med clinic**

Shepard opened the door and immediately he saw a turian sneaking with a pistol and a woman shouting "I didn't tell anyone. I swear!" 'This should be a fun day indeed' Shepard thought to himself

"That was smart, doc." a random thug said

Shepard typed on his omni tool and brought up Athena's battle mode options. "Alright Athena on my word i want you to make the lights go out in here and activate night vision mode for me" Shepard whispered

"Yes sir" Athena said

"Now. If Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll.." The random thug said while noticing Shepard and his group in the back

"Now Athena!" Shepard barked

The lights in the med clinic abruptly went out and Shepard's helmet activated it's night vision.

Shepard fired upon the thugs quickly running up to them in the darkness and shooting them in the head.

"Alright Athena turn the lights back on" Shepard said placing his gun back in it's holster

The lights immediately came back on and to the turian's surprise the doctor was alright "Good job Shepard" Garrus said

"Thanks but it's all thanks to Athena" Shepard said and Athena's avatar popped up on his Omni tool

"It was no real trouble i got into the mainframe of the power grid connected to the med clinic and turned it off" Athena said

"Is that an AI?" Garrus said skeptical

"No i'm an advanced prototype VI created by the immortals" Athena said before disappearing

"Neat little gadget you got there Shepard. You gonna make more of those?" Garrus asked curious

"Most likely in the next year or 2 have to wait for the egg heads to perfect them" Shepard said

"Anyway. Are you hurt?" Garrus asked concerned

The doctor dusted off her uniform and checked for any bumps or bruises. "No. I'm okay. Thanks to you Shepard" The doctor said

"What happened here? I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, the immortals can protect you at a secure location" Shepard said

was scared to really tell this man anything. This man even though he saved her the company she works for is his direct competitor but she owes him this much. "They work for a man named Fist. They wanted me to shut up, keep me from talking to Garrus about the quarian

"What quarian?" Shepard asked confused

'I could really lose my job over this but fuck it perhaps i could find a even better place that could take me in' thought "A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared probably on the run" said

"Athena make sure to add this to our objectives find the quarian" Shepard said

"She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide." said

'Hmm this could benefit the immortals greatly maybe i could benefit from this information' Shepard thought

"Where is she located currently?" Shepard asked

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow broker"

Garrus took in all this information like a sponge anything to help him get closer to find Saren would help this quarian no doubt knows something. "Not any more. Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it" Garrus said

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer" said

"That quarian has to know something. Something worth crossing the Shadow broker to get" Garrus said

"She has to have something that could prove Saren is a traitor. Did the quarian mention anything about Saren? Or the geth?" Shepard asked

"Actually yes she did! The information she was going to trade. She said it had something to do with the geth" said

"She must be able to link Saren to the geth. There's no way the Council can ignore that" Garrus said

"Maybe we can convince fist to give up her location" Shepard said

"This is your show. Shepard. But i want to bring down Saren as much as your company does i'm coming with you!" Garrus stated

"Alright Garrus just don't get in my way when it comes to certain questionable things" Shepard said

"What kind of things?" Garrus asked questionably

"Don't worry about it just the usual Corporate warfare and espionage" Shepard said nonchalantly

"You know Shepard, we aren't the only ones going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a krogan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out. Garrus said

"A Krogan? I love those brutes we should definitely get him on board with us" Shepard said enthusiastically

"Last i heard, he was at the C-Sec Academy" Garrus said

"What did he do to go there?" Kaidan asked while pulling away the thugs corpses

"Fist accused him of making threats. We brought Wrex in for a little talk. If we hurry you can catch him in the academy before he leaves" Garrus said

"Alright Athena arranged a transport for Kaidan, Ashley, and Jacob only me and Garrus are going on for the next part" Shepard said

"Alright sir but when you need us just call us in will be ready on your mark" Kaidan said while leaving with the rest of the group

"Alright Garrus you ready to go?" Shepard asked

"Whenever your ready" Garrus said

"Wait Shepard. I never properly thanked you for saving me from those thugs" The doctor said while walking up to Shepard and planting a kiss on his cheek and handing him a credit chip

" i have an offer for you how about you leave this boring place and work for me at the immortals we could use someone like you and your talents" Shepard said while planting a kiss on the good doctor's lips

The kiss lasted no longer then a few moments although it left the doctor with a blushing face. "I'll gladly accept working with you and your company will be entertaining. Let me just grab my equipment and i'll head to your transport ship" The doctor said

"Alright doctor i'll see you later. Garrus let's head to C-Sec"

* * *

That's all for now everyone sorry for such a short chapter i am rather tired right now but at least you guys get something right? Next time i promise it's gonna be longer. If you all notice Shepard is actively recruiting people such as the good doctor here and Septimus to his company why? Because he knows with them his company stands a fighting chance in the battlefield but not just that later on you'll see he will be recruiting a few other notable characters prepare for that anyway everyone see you guys next time when ever that may be.


End file.
